Someone like you
by Lost Paladaen
Summary: FemShep. Beginning like in-game with the difference that Ashley can be someone more than a friend or just Gunnery Chief... Bad at summaries. femShep x Ash centered but all characters included in the story, like in the game.
1. I  Things just got more complicated

First, I'm not a writer. I used to try my best to write in the past, but I left it. English isn't my native language as well.  
>It was an impuls I decided to write this. I'll appreciate any feedback, comments, reviews.<p>

Just about the story… At least this first chapter begins with dialogues almost the same like in the game. I'd like to write it like what happened in the game, but expanding, adding and changing minor things. At least I start with what happened in Mass Effect.  
>The main difference is that Ashley Williams is a possible Romance Interest, unlike it was in the game. It was the only bad side of the game you couldn't romance Ash as femShep. So, I'd like to change it… at least here.<p>

I hope at least some of you will read it and like it… Good luck.  
>~Sins of Redemption<p>

**CHAPTER I – Things just got more complicated**

Jillian Shepard, an elite N7 soldier and executive officer on the Normandy was on her way to the bridge to meet with Joker and Nihlus, a Spectre ordered by the Council to check how the crew was doing their job. This was only the official story. Everyone on the ship, including Shepard was suspecting something else. Just no one was saying it loud or neither was asking.

"I hate that guy.", she heard from Joker and raised her eyebrow. Alenko asked in return, "Nihlus gave you a compliment… so you hate him?"

"You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom? That's good. I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of the pinhead. So that's incredible!", shouted Joker in response. "Besides, Spectres are trouble. I don't like having him on board. Call me paranoid."

Kaidan shot Joker a serious glare. "You're paranoid. The Council helped fund this project. They have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment."

"Yeah, that is the official story. But only an idiot believes the official story.", shot Joker.

"They don't send Spectres on shakedown runs…", said Jillian more to Alenko, clearly siding with Joker and believing there was more behind a Spectre on board of their ship.

"So there's more going on here than the captain's letting on-"

"Joker! Status report.", Alenko was cut by Captain Anderson. "Just cleared the mass relay, Captain. Stealth systems angaged. Everything looks solid.", answered Joker.

"Good. Find a comm and link us into the network. I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime."

"Aye, aye, Captain. Better brace yourself, sir. I think Nihlus is headed your way.", warned Joker.

"He is already here, Lieutenant.", said Captain, clearly irritated. "Tell Commander Shepard to meet me in the comm room for a debriefing."

"Heard that, Commander?", asked Joker.

"Great. You piss the captain off and now I'm gonna pay for it..", spoke Jillian, turning back and making her way to the comm room.

"Don't blame me. Captain's always in a bad mood…", said Joker sheepishly.

"Only when's talking to you, Joker.", answered Alenko, irritated.

Jillian chuckled, "Yeah, yeah… Whatever."

She didn't want to keep Captain wait long, but she didn't also want to argue with Alenko or Joker. She really liked Joker's humour sense and most times, she sided with him, even if not saying anything. Alenko, on the other side, irritated her sometimes. She also didn't know him well, they didn't serve enough together to have her own opinion about him.

When she entered the comm room it caught her off guard that there was only Nihlus inside. She narrowed eyebrows, but didn't say anything.

"Commander Shepard. I was hoping you'd get here first. It will give us chance to talk.", said Nihlus, facing her.

Jillian was looking at the turian for a moment little untrustfully, "What about?".

"I'm interested in this world we're going to – Eden Prime. I've heard it's quite beautiful."

"I've never been there.", answered Jillian quickly.

"Eden Prime has become something of a symbol for your people, hasn't it? Proof that humanity can not only establish colonies across the galaxy, but also protect them.", said Nihlus. Then he shot a serious glare. "But how safe is it, really?"

"If you've got something to say, just say it.", asked Jillian immediately, taking a step forward.

"Your people are still newcomers, Shepard. The galaxy can be a very dangerous place.", answered the turian. He crossed his arms, "Is the Alliance truly ready for this?"

Jillian wanted to ask what the Alliance was ready for, having no idea what the Spectre was talking about, but at the very same moment the door opened and the Captain entered the room. "I think it's about time we told the commander what's really going on."

"This mission is far more than a simple shakedown run.", said Nihlus.

"I already figured that out.", said Shepard with a little of accusation in her voice.

"We're making a covert pick-up on Eden Prime. That's why we needed the stealth systems operational.", explained the captain.

"What is the payload, Captain?", asked Jillian immidiately.

"A research team on Eden Prime unearthed some kind of beacon during an excavation." Captain shared a quick eye contact with the Spectre. "It was Prothean."

Jill raised an eyebrow. "I thought the Protheans vanished 50,000 years ago."

"Their legacy still remains. The mass relays, the Citadel, our ship drivers – it's all based on Prothean technology.", explained Nihlus.

"This is big, Shepard. The last time humanity made a discovery like this, it jumped our technology forward two hundred years. But Eden Prime doesn't have facilities to handle something like this. We need to bring the beacon back to the Citadel for proper study."

"Obviously, this goes beyond the human interests, Commander. The discovery could affect every species in Council space.", said the Spectre turian.

"Are we expecting trouble?", asked Shepard, narrowing eyebrows. "I'm always expecting trouble", answered Nihlus immediately.

"There is more, Shepard. Nihlus isn't just here for the beacon. He's also here to evaluate you.", said Anderson with serious tone in his voice.

Jillian looked surprised at Captain, the at Nihlus, then again at the Captain. "What's going on, Captain?"

"The Alliance has been pushing this for a long time. Humanity wants a larger role in shaping interstellar policy. We want more say with the Citadel Council.", explained Anderson, more excited. "The Spectres represent Council's power and authority. If they accept human into their ranks, it shows how far the Alliance has come."

"Not many could have survived what you went through on Akuze. You showed a remarkable will to live – a particularly useful talent.", pointed out Nihlus. "That's why I put your name forward as a candidate for the Spectres."

Jillian raised an eyebrow, suspicious. "Why would a turian want a human in the Spectres?"

"Not all turians resent humanity. Some of us see potential of your species. We see what you have to offer to the rest of the galaxy… and to the Spectres.", said Spectre proudly. "We are an elite group. It's rare to find an individual with the skills we seek. I don't care that you're a human, Shepard. I only care that you can do your job."

Shepard sighted, nervous.

"I don't like people making decisions about my future… I'm not the right person.", she said finally, then looked at her captain. "Captain, do you approve this?"

"This isn't about you, Shepard. Humanity needs this. We're counting on you.", answered Anderson.

"I need to see your skills for myself, Commander. Eden Prime will be the first of several missions together.", explained Nihlus.

"You'll be in charge of the ground team. Secure the beacon and get it onto the ship ASAP. Nihlus will accompany you to observe the mission.", ordered Captain.

"Just give the words, Captain.", said Jillian, wanting to leave in a moment.

"We should be getting close to Eden-"

"Captain! We've got a problem.", interrupted Joker.

"What's wrong, Joker?", asked Anderson.

"Transmission from Eden Prime, sir. You better see this!"

Anderson narrowed his eyebrows, looking nervous. "Bring it up on screen."

In the next second before them appeared a scene. Transmission from Eden Prime, everything but good. A female soldier was shooting and defending her squad while being attacked from all sides. Some soldiers were panicking, trying to survive. Some seconds later there were some tentacles of a strange, big ship shown. After a second the video transmission was cut off and everything was Jillian was seeing was a film grain.

"Everything cuts out after that. No comm traffic at all. Just goes dead. There's nothing.", said Jocker shocked.

"Reverse and hold at 38,5.", ordered Captain a second later.

Then the ship reappeared again. Jillian did never see something like this. It was huge, but also the structure and built of this giant, it was nothing she faced before. Tentacle like, moving arms, casting fire from each of them. This was definitely not good.

For a moment three of them stared at the ship in a silence.

"Status report.", ordered Captain again.

"Seventeen minutes out, Captain. No other Alliance ships in the area.", answered Joker immediately.

"Take us in, Joker. Fast and quiet. This mission just got a lot more complicated", Captain sighed, looking at Nihlus.

"A small strike team can move quickly without drawing attention. It's our best chance to secure the beacon.", answered the Spectre.

"Grab your gear and meet us in the cargo hold.", said the Captain to the turian. Then, when Nihlus was gone, Anderson turned around to face Shepard. "Tell Alenko and Jenkins to suit up, Commander. You're going in.".

Jillian nodded and she looked again at the picture of that ship, thinking. Turning around she looked at her captain again and left the comm room.


	2. II Events of Eden Prime

**CHAPTER II – Events of Eden Prime**

Jillian went to her locker and took her armor. After she was ready she went to the bathroom. She washed her hands and looked into the mirror. An average woman was looking at her, little untidy hair with a little too long fringe falling at her amber eyes. She was a smaller than average women, but it didn't many anything to her disadvantages. Her body was lean, yet athletic. There were some minor scars all over her body, nothing too serious. You could seen a tired look in her eyes, like she experienced many things in her life.

Now she could let her guard down a little, only when she was alone. When she was along with other soldiers or in public, she always wanted to make a good impression of a strong person without any problems or scars. It always worked so far, that if you didn't hear about her troublesome childhood back on Earth or what happened on Akuze you'd never guess Shepard lost all her squad back there. And those things always leave deep scars, especially on rookies.

Shepard sighted and looked again in the mirror, like she was trying to assure herself and get her morale higher. She had to stay strong. She had to lead a team, so she had to be strong. For them. She couldn't afford for any casualties. No matter how complicated this mission might get, everyone will get back safely.

Getting out from the bathroom she changed again. Stronger look in her eyes. She was Commander Shepard. "Engaging stealth systems.", she heard when she entered the elevator, leading her to the bottom of the ship, the storage room and engineering.

There she met Alenko and Jenkins. She nodded, welcoming them and Jenkins saluted. Damn it, Jenkins was very ambitious, too ambitious. He will be most likely trying to play the damn hero. This was not good, because in reality heroes always die, and not live to tell their tale like in comic books.

Jillian got to the table and took her equipment. She didn't have to get all firearms like soldiers, since she was partially a biotic. Vanguard. She took the gun, rifle and shotgun. She didn't take any sniper rifle, she hated them and she was definitely not a sniper. She preferred closer combat.

When she was checking on her equipment, Captain Anderson came over.

"Your team's the muscle in this operation, Commander. Go in heavy and head straight for the dig site.", ordered the Captain. Jillian nodded only, clipping her gun to her armor.

"What about survivors, Captain?", asked Kaidan.

"Helping survivors is a secondary objective. The beacon's your top priority.", answered Anderson.

"Approaching drop point one.", they heard Joker's voice.

Jillian started to think. Why drop point one? Were they splitting apart? This is when she seen Nihlus coming.

"Nihlus? You're coming with us?", asked curiously Jenkins.

"I move faster on my own.", answered the Spectre, checking on his gun, before sprinting to the exit and jumping down. That's when Jillian seen him for the last time.

"Nihlus will scout out ahead. He'll feed you status reports throughout the mission; otherwise, I want radio silence.", ordered Captain.

"Understood, sir.", nodded Shepard.

"The mission's yours now, Shepard. Good luck.", said Anderson.

"We are approaching drop point two.", Joker informed them again.

Jillian looked over to Jenkins and Kaidan.

"Ready?", she asked them. She always wanted to make sure nothing unexpected would happen or at least to reduce the chances. Both soldiers nodded and took her helmet.

Five minutes later they landed on the ground.

Hitting ground from the jump, Jillian took out her riffle. She looked around, looking for the enemies or any survivors. She didn't find anyone.

"Ship perimeter secure, Commander!", informed her Kaidan.

There was no one to be found. Except some flying aliens around. They were however not lethal. If Shepard could remember right, they were filled with gas or something… Not dangerous anyway.

"Damn! What the hell are those?", shouted Alenko, pulling his rifle and aiming at one of them.

She managed to pull his rifle down just at time.

"Soldier! What the hell are you doing?", snarled Shepard. "I don't remember ordering you to shoot everything that you see moving!"

Before Kaidan could have said anything, she already turned around and made her way forward. Moment later they approached a small meadow and this is where she got a bad feeling. She crouched and ordered her team to stay. For a moment she looked around and finally made a signal to move out.

Jenkins and Kaidan moved ahead. Jenkins got too quick, rushing with enthusiasm and letting his guard down. That's where they hit him. Recon drones shot at him, breaking his shields. The soldier was shocked and didn't react at all and then his body fell to the floor, not moving anymore. It all happened within seconds.

Jillian quickly rushed to the nearest rock, covering herself from the gunshots. With some aimed shots one of the drones fell to the ground. Kaidan took another down. Shepard rushed to another cover to have a better point to shoot and a moment later all drones were down. Shepard stood for a second behind the cover, looking around if they were safe. Then she nodded to Alenko and they both came out from covers, making their way to the fallen Jenkins.

Coming to the body, Kaidan crouched and closed fallen soldier's eyes. "Ripped through his shields… Never had a chance…", he managed to say, shock in his voice.

Shepard cursed herself. She promised herself no one was to die, not on her watch. She stood for a moment, not really knowing what to say or what to do. Stay strong, she reminded herself.

When Kaidan looked at her, she looked him in the eyes. "Sometimes marines die. The rest of us have to carry on. We still have a mission to accomplish. We have to find that beacon, Kaidan.", said Jillian, taking her helmet off. Then she laid a hand on his shoulder, "We will mourn him. Later."

Shepard took her rifle again and moved on, followed by Alenko.

They didn't have to walk long enough when they were attacked by another recon drones. It didn't long enough to shoot them down. They found some burnt bodies, it was hard to tell if they were males of females.

Then they heard it. Some gunshots not far from them. Jillian run ahead to the nearest cover and hid herself. Same did Kaidan. Then she seen someone running, a female soldier. She was running from recon drones. Just when Jillian wanted to aim and shoot, the female officer shoot them. Clear shots and seconds later two drones hit the ground. Jillian crouched again at her cover, looking to Kaidan, when the officer run and hid behind a cover. That's when Shepard seen some strange looking pursuers. Droids… Geth. Wait, geth? She thought they disappeared long time ago.

She rushed from her cover to find herself a better view. Before she got to the cover, she shot down one Geth. Kaidan used his biotic powers to throw another Geth, and Shepard shot it. The last Geth was killed by that female soldier.

Now that they all were finally safe, Jillain turned around to the soldier, who was approaching her.

"Thanks for your help… I didn't think I was going to make it.", she said, clearly still shocked. Then she saluted and stood straight. "Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212. You… You're the one in charge here, ma'am?", she asked, taking her helmet off.

Shepard looked at the officer, who revealed her face. She was a tall, rather athletic, but still slim built woman. She had dark hair, but Jillian couldn't say the length, since they were styled into a bun. She had brown eyes. She wore a phoenix armor. Right now Shepard got the impression the soldier was really scared, even shocked.

"I'm Commander Jillian Shepard from the Normandy and this is Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko. Are you allright, Williams?", asked Jillian, looking at her searching for any visible wounds or scratches.

"A few scrapes and burns. Nothing serious…", answered the Chief. "The others weren't so lucky…", she sighted and nervously started to walk around, not knowing what to do. "Oh, man… We… We were patrolling the perimeter when the attack hit.", Williams shown the direction. "We tried to get off a distress call, but they cut off our communications… I… I've been fighting for my life… ever since.", she finally managed to look at Shepard again.

"What happened to your unit?", asked Jillian carefully, somehow guessing what the answer will be.

Ashley looked at Shepard with more painful expression. "We… We tried to get back to the beacon. But we got into an ambush. I… I don't think any of the others…", she remained silent for a moment. "I think I'm the only one left.", she finally managed to say.

Jillian bit her lip. She could understand the soldier too good. She step forward to her and put her arm on her shoulder. "Don't blame yourself, Chief…This isn't your fault. There's nothing more you could have done to save them.", she said.

"No… It's just…", sighted Chief, trying to get her head clearer. "We tried to hold our positions… as long as we could. But at the end they just… Overwhelmed us.", she looked at Commander. "I think they're geth."

"Geth?", asked Kaidan in disbelief. "The geth haven't been seen outside the Veil in nearly 200 years. Why are they here now?", he made his way to check on the bodies.

"I don't know.", said Ashley nervously. "They… They must have come for the beacon… I… The dig site is close. Just over that rise. I think it may still be there."

"We could use your help, Williams. Want to join us?", asked Jillian, looking at the Chief.

"Aye, aye, ma'am. It's time for payback.", said Ashley with a serious glare, grabbing her riffle.

Now three soldiers made their way to the dig side. However when they got close enough they were attacked by some Geth, again. Jillian cursed them in her head. Soon all of their enemies were dead and she had to admit the Chief was an excellent part of the team. Her skills with the gun were amazing and she knew she could trust in Williams's skills in the battle.

They got to the dig side, but nothing was there. Jillian turned around to face Ashley.

"This is the dig side., said the Chief. "But… the beacon was right here. I don't understand… It must have been moved."

"By who? You think by our side or the geth?", asked Kaidan.

"It's hard to say.", she looked at him. "Maybe we'll more after we check out the research camp."

Jillian raised an eyebrow. "You think there can be any survivors? Well… We make for the camp.", ordered Shepard.

"It isn't far, ma'am. It's just on the top of this ridge. Up the ramps.", said Ashley, moving ahead.

Not much later they hit the camp. It was in ruins, but there were strange, huge spikes impaled with human corpses. Just when Jillian got closer, they moved.

"Oh, god! They're still alive!", shouted Kaidan in shock.

The spikes shortened, but they were no humans. Not anymore. They were like… half-machines? They got tubes, sinks and other strange things sticking out of their bodies. Their eyes were glowing blue. They were like zombies. Jillian moved back, drawing her gun.

"What did the geth do to them?", asked Ashley shocked."Stand back! Don't move any closer or I'll shoot!", shouted at the moving zombie.

But the strange things made their way closer to the marines. Jillian started to shoot, but they were harder to kill than she expected. She decided to hit on their legs first. She managed to kill one. In the meantime she seen Kaidan lift another, and shoot him, but one of them was dangerously close to Ashley. She rushed to the Chief and managed to cover her just in time when she felt a powerful electrical blast. She groaned silently and irritated. In anger she used her biotic powers and threw him, while he was flying in the air, she shot him several times, only stopping when it hit the ground and didn't move anymore.

"Shepard! Are you allright?", she heard from behind.

"Yeah.", she answered shortly, not even looking at Williams. "C'mon people… Let's move on."

Shortly they found two survivors, scientists who worked on the dig site. They learned that they moved the beacon to the other place. Jillian got really irritated with the scientist who panicked so they moved on very fast just after gaining information.

They were almost at the station when they all seen something up ahead.

"Wha… What is that? Off in the distance!", shouted Kaidan.

"It's a ship… Look at the size of it!", answered Ashley, as shocked as Alenko.

It was the same ship Jillian seen on the footage back at Normandy. But it was much bigger than she expected… and the shape of this ship reminded her of a prawn. It was taking off at the moment. The three of them stood for a moment just looking at the ship flying off. Noone of the seen such ship before.

Jillian was the first who stopped daydreaming. "People, I know it was something you didn't see before but it would be nice if you'd survive to later tell the tale.", she said to the two managed to aim her riffle and shoot just in time, because of the moment they let their guard down the geth spotted them from afar and some husks were coming as well. Shepard run to the cover and shot at containment cells, killing the gets. Only the husks remained, but they were making a good team. Kaidan lifted one of them and Ashley was shooting at it at the same time and Jillian managed to kill another one at the time.

They moved closer to the station, but it looked abandoned. No survivors or enemies.

Then Jillian saw him. Nihlus. Dead. Kaidan crouched, checking up on him and reported. "He's dead…"

"You know him?", asked Ashley.

Jillian didn't say anything, just nodded. She was thinking. Why was Nihlus dead? What happened here? Spectres were best of the best and if something managed to kill him, it was dangerous.

"He's a Spectre and he was with us…", explained Kaidan.

A moment later they found a survivor. A worker named Powell witnessed everything what happened. He said Nihlus was killed by another turian named Saren and that the he and the geth transported the beacon to another platform.

The team made their way to the platform fighting geth troopers and not much later they were already on their way to get to Saren. Some minutes later they finally arrived at the station, but there was a surprise.

"Demolition charges! The… The geth must have planted them.", said Kaidan.

"We need to find them all and shut them down.", ordered Shepard. "Alenko, you are disarming, we'll cover you."

Kaidan run over to the charge and seconds later he disarmed it. Jillian moved ahead. Moment later they were under fire.

"Snipers ahead!", shouted Jillian. "Williams, grab your sniper rifle and take care of that bastard!"

"Yes, ma'am!", answered Ashley.

Jillian rushed through the bridge to the spot where she spotted the other charge. She took cover and let Kaidan do his work. She run to another cover and had shot another two geth, when Kaidan run to disarm another charge. Shepard was aiming at another geth and wanted to pull the trigger when she seen a clear headshot and second later the dead body hit the ground.

A moment later Alenko disarmed the last charge and they were safe.

"Good job.", she said to both of them.

They made their way to the lower platform where the beacon was placed. Not for long, because some shots missed them only some inches. They both run to cover to fight the geth. Jillian got a shotgun and charged at the husks, shooting them. They were all dead very fast, since shotgun was very effective in short distances. At the same time Ashley with Kaidan took down all the remaining geth.

The team went to check up on the beacon. "Normandy, the beacon is secure. Request immediate evac.", said Shepard, looking around.

"This is amazing! Actual working Prothean technology… Unbelieveable!", said excited Kaidan.

"It wasn't doing anything like that when they dug it up…", answered Ashley more concerned than excited. "Something must have activated it…"

Chief Williams moved closer when Kaidan went back to Commander.

"Roger, Normandy. Standing by.", Shepard quit the transmission and turned to Kaidan.

"So, Commander… It was far more what we've been expec-"

Kaidan couldn't finish because Jillian shoved him, little violently. She just seen something wasn't right with Chief Williams. She seen her being pulled by the beacon and without thinking she rushed to help her. Shepard jumped and grabbed Ashley, shoving her to the ground, far from the beacon. But now she was trapped and couldn't move… Then a strange force moved her into the air and the last thing she heard was Ashley's voice shouting her name. Second later she was seeing strange images and visions. Her head felt like it would explode. Then it suddenly stopped and she felt her body slam the ground. Then everything went black.

I hope you liked Chapter II. As you see it's still much in-game, but some things added, changed or cut off. I will change as much as I want, but as far the game's plot was ok with me, so no big changes were done in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading and I ask you to comment, review, fav, subscribe… I really, really appreciate all the feedback I get.

As for my Shepard, I mentioned she's a Vanguard, Earthborn and Sole Survivor. I may get her some powers from ME2, but unsure yet.

I hope you like my story enough! And well… Even if this will be a Shepley, I don't want to rush things just to make a romance story of it and nothing more. I mean… Oh yes, the Reapers… They are too and we've gotta move our ass to save the world and not to think only about our Love Interest, right? And by the way, relationship is built with time, not in the matter of seconds.

SenseOfPoiseAndRationality, thank you for kind words and I'm very glad you enjoyed reading so far!

Greetings and take care,  
>~Sins of Redemption<p> 


	3. III The hearing

**CHAPTER III – The hearing**

Shepard opened her eyes, but quickly closed them again, groaning in pain.

"Doc… Doctor Chakwas? I think she's waking up!", she heard an excited voice. She blinked some times and sit up, covering her head in her palms. She felt like her head was about to explode.

A moment later Jillian heard steps coming closer and looked up. It was doctor Chakwas.

"You had us worried there, Shepard.", she said, smiling lightly. "How are you feeling?"

Shepard was sitting silent for a small moment, gaining consciousness and memories of latest events.

"I… How did I end up here, doc?", she asked, looking at Chakwas. "How long was I out?"

"About fifteen hours. We think something happened down there with the beacon.", answered doctor.

"It's… It's my fault, Commander. I must have triggered some kind of security field when I approached it. You had to push me out of the way.", said Ashley. "I'm sorry… I had no idea something like this could happen…"

Jillian turned her head and looked at Williams. She didn't realize earlier Ashley was in the medical room.

"Don't blame yourself, Chief. You had no way to know what would happen.", admitted Shepard calmly, seeing Ashley cheering up a little.

"We don't even know what set it off and unfortunately we won't get a chance to find out anymore…", said doctor Chakwas.

Shepard narrowed eyebrows, confused. Did something happen to the beacon?

"Shepard… The beacon exploded. I think system overloaded. It was the blast what knocked you cold.", explained Ashley. "Kaidan and I had to carry you back here."

"Thanks… I appreciate it.", answered Jillian, smiling lightly and Ashley smiled in response.

Shepard stood up. She felt a little dizzy at first, but it wasn't as bad as she feared. She felt almost normal, well, her body at least. She still had the images from that vision, that dream, in her head, which caused a really bad headache.

"Physically you're fine, Shepard. What makes me wonder… I detected some abnormal brain activity. I also noticed increased rapid eye movement, which is typically caused by intense dreaming.", explained doc.

Shepard looked at Chakwas, little surprised by her statement. "I… I saw…. Well, I'm not really sure what I saw.", murmured Jillian confused.

"Hm… I may add this to my repo—Captain Anderson!", said surprised Chakwas. Jillian looked at her captain and straightened.

"How's our Commander holding up, Doctor? Everything's fine?", asked the captain.

"I may say she's going to be fine. Everything seems to look normal.", reported the doctor.

"Glad to hear this.", said Anderson, now looking directly at Jillian. "Commander, I need to speak with you… In private.", when he said this, he looked straight at Ashley and Doctor.

"Aye, aye, Captain. I'll be in the mess if you need me.", answered Ashley, saluting. Moment later both women left, leaving Commander alone with Captain.

"You sure you're allright, Commander? I heard that beacon hit you pretty hard.", Captain asked again, making sure about Jillian's health.

"I… Yeah… I'm fine.", she answered nervously. Then Shepard looked her captain in the eyes. "I don't like soldiers dying under my command, sir…"

"Sheaprd, listen. Jenkins wasn't your fault. You did everything you could. You did a good job, Commander.", the captain answered straight.

"Thank you, sir… What about Chief Williams? I seen she's with us on the Normandy, yet she isn't a part of the Normandy crew.", asked Shepard curiously.

"I figured we could use a soldier like her. I have her reassigned to the Normandy.", answered Anderson.

"I think it was right decision. Williams is an excellent soldier and she really deserves it.", admitted Shepard.

"Good. Lieutenant Alenko agrees with you and that's why I added her to our crew."

Shepard nodded. "Sir… You said you needed to see me in private, Captain?", asked Jillian politely.

Anderson nodded and sighed. Things have had been bad, obviously. "I won't lie to you, Shepard. Things look bad. The mission failed, the beacon was destroyed and we have a Geth invasion. The Council will demand answers.", he said. "I will stand behind you and your report, Shepard. You're a damned hero in my books… But that's now why I'm here. I wanted to talk about the other turian, Saren.", he turned around and looked at Shepard with a serious look. "Saren is a Spectre, one of the best. He's a living legend but if he's really working with the geth it would mean he's gone rogue. A rogue Spectre is a big trouble. But Saren is really dangerous and he hates humans."

"Sir… But Saren didn't come to Eden Prime just because he hates humans.", Shepard allowed herself to cut captain's monolog.

"You're propably right I guess. But Saren has allied himself with the Geth. I have no idea how and why but it clearly has something to do with that beacon and you were there just before the beacon self-destructed.", said Anderson. "Shepard, did you see anything? Any clue that might help us to tell what Saren was after?"

Shepard crossed her arms, hitting her back to the wall. She was thinking for a moment. "Just before I lost consciousness I had… I had some kind of vision.", she said. "I saw some synthetics. Propably geth. They were slaughtering people. Butchering them."

"Shepard. We need to report this to the Council as well.", ordered Anderson.

"Sir! They'll think I'm crazy.", said Shepard in disbelief, blushing slightly.

"Commander. Noone knows what information was stored in that beacon. It could have been a long lost Prothean technology or blueprints for some ancient weapon of mass destruction… Whatever it was, Saren took it. You are the only one who seen this.", said Captain. "I know Saren, his reputation and politics. He believes humans are a blight on galaxy. I believe this attack was an act of war!", said Captain loudly, anger in his voice. "He's the only one who has the secrets from that beacon. He has an army of geth at his command… And I'm sure he won't stop until he's wiped humanity from the galaxy!"

Jillian wrinkled her nose and looked at her commander in determination in her eyes. "I'll find some way to take him down, sir."

Anderson sighed. "It's not that easy, Shepard. Saren's a Spectre and it means he can go anywhere he wants, he can do anything he wants… Well, almost anything. That's the reason why we need the Council on our side. If we expose Saren as a traitor, the Council will revoke his status and Spectre. Now I have to contact the ambassador and see if he can get us an audience with the Council. He'll want to see us as soon as possible when we'll reach the Citadel.", explained Captain. "As we're speaking right now, we should be getting close. Head up to the bridge and tell Joker to bring us in to the dock, Commander.", he said turning around and walking out from the med bay.

Shepard stood alone for a moment, thinking about this whole situation. What had everything to be complicated? Why couldn't it be easy, just for once? She sighed. It had no point for her to stay and do nothing, so she walked out of the medical room wanting to get to Joker.

"Glad to see you're okay, Commander!", she heard happy Kaidan shouting to her. She nodded to him and smiled slightly in response.

She was already near the elevator, when she heard Ashley's voice from behind.

"Hey, Commander. I'm really glad you're allright. I think the crew could use some good news after what happened to Jenkins…", said Ashley.

Jillian sighed, nervously, not really knowing what to say. She felt for her, since she really knew how Ashley felt… What should she say to her? It was hard, very hard. "Well, Jenkins was a valuable part of our crew-"

"Shepard, part of me feels guilty over what happened.", admitted Ashley. "If Jenkins was still alive, I might not be here."

"Don't say that, Williams. You're a good soldier and you deserve it. You belong on the Normandy.", answered Jillian, trying to cheer up the Chief.

Ashley smiled shyly. "Thanks, Commander. I really appreciate that."

Jillian made a step back, turning back to the stairs and making her way forward.

"Anyway… Things got pretty rough down there… Are you allright? How are you holding up?", asked Jill, trying to change the subject.

"It's not like I've never seen friends dying before… Comes with being a marine. But… But to see my whole unit wiped out…", Ashley didn't finish. Shepard swallowed hard, not interrupting. "And you never get used to seeing dead civilians. But, Commander, I believe things would have been a lot worse if you hadn't shown up."

"We couldn't have done it without you, Williams. But you also wish we'd come sooner and perhaps we could have saved your unit… ", said Jillian.

"I… It's not like that… Well, maybe. But you have done already much, Commander. On the other side I was a little worried about being assigned here, to the Normandy and I feel it's nice when someone makes you feel welcome...", admitted Ashley, smiling a little.

"I think you're going to fit in here just fine, Williams.", said Shepard ending their conversation, because they both just arrived at the bridge.

"Good timing, Commander! I was just about to bring us in to the Citadel. See that taxpayer money at work.", joked Joker.

Jillian turned back from Joker, when she seen Ashley looking excited at the window. "Look at the size of that ship!", shouted Ashley in surprise.

Jill came to Williams and looked together. "The Ascension. Flagship of the Citadel fleet.", explained Kaidan.

"Well, size isn't everything.", said Joker. Jillian had to disagree, the ship was huge and it surely had such a huge firepower as well. She was really surprised by the ship, but the she saw the Citadel itself. She never was on Citadel, but she heard about it, still, it was much bigger than she expected.

"Why so touchy, Joker?", teased Ashley and Shepard smiled a little. Yeah, Ashley was going to fit in there just fine.

"I'm just saying you need firepower, too.", answered Jeff.

"Look at that monster! It's main gun could rip through the barriers on any ship in the Alliance fleet!"

"Good thing it's on our side, then.", Kaidan ended their conversation.

"Citadel Control, this is SSV Normandy requesting permission to land.", reported Joker.

"Stand by for clearance, Normandy.", they heard the answer through the comm. "Clearance granted. You may begin your approach. Transferring you to an Alliance operator."

"Roger, Alliance tower. Normandy out."

About half an hour later they were on their way to the office of their operator. Captain Anderson took Ashley Williams, Kaidan Alenko and Jillian Shepard with him.

"This is an outrage! The Council would step in if the geth attacked a turian colony!", Jillian heard when they approached the office and the door opened. First she saw a man arguing with holograms of three aliens. She guessed they were the Council, one was a turian, another an asari and the last one was a salarian.

They went quietly to the balcony to wait for the operator to finish the conversation.

"The turians don't found colonies on the borders of the Terminus System, Ambassador."

"Humanity was well aware of the risks when you went into the Traverse.", added the Asari Concilor.

"What about Saren? You can't just ignore a rogue Spectre! I demand action!", shouted angrily Udina.

"You don't get to make demands of the Council, Ambassador.", snarled the Turian Councilor.

"Citadel Security is investigating your charges against Saren. We will discuss the C-Sec findings at the hearing. Not before.", explained the Asari Councilor, ending the transmission.

Ambassador Udina sighed and turned back to the Normandy's crew.

"Captain Anderson. I see you brought half of your crew with you.", said Udina, unpleased.

"Just the ground team from Eden Prime. In case you had any questions.", answered Captain.

"I have the mission reports. I assume they're accurate?", asked Udina.

"Yes, they are. Sounds like you convinced the Council to give us and audience, Ambassador."

"They were not happy about it. Saren's their top agent and they don't like him being accused of treason.", answered unpleased Udina.

Jillian narrowed eyebrows. She hated politics and there were dozen of reasons.

"I won't just sit and do nothing because Council doesn't want to do anything.", she snarled. "If they won't stop Saren, I will."

"Settle down, Commander. You've already done more than enough to jeopardize your candidacy for the Spectres.", ordered Udina.

Shepard wanted to shout back that she didn't care about being a Spectre, but she just bit her lip. "The mission on Eden Prime was a chance to prove you could get the job done. Instead Nihlus ended up dead and the beacon was destroyed!"

"That's Saren's fault, not hers!", said Anderson, defending Jillian.

"Then we better hope that C-Sec investigation turns up evidence to support our accusations. Otherwise the Council might use this as an excuse to keep you out of the Spectres.", explained Udina, looking at Shepard. "Come with me, Captain. I want to go over a few things before the hearing and Shepard, you and the others can meet us at the Citadel Tower. Top level, I'll make sure you have the clearance to get in.", said Udina, exiting the room with Anderson.

"That's why I hate politicians.", said Ashley when the door shut down.

"Not only you.", answered Jillian, smiling at her. "Come on… We gotta get to that hearing."

The team made their way straight to the Citadel Tower to get to the hearing as soon as possible. However, when they came out of elevator they seen two turians arguing.

"Saren's hiding something! Give me more time. Stall them.", asked one.

"Stall the Council? Don't be ridiculous! Your investigation is over, Garrus.", ordered the other one before leaving.

"Commander Shepard? Garrus Vakarian. I was the officer in charge of the C-Sec investigation into Saren.", said the turian.

"Who were you talking to?", asked curiously Jillian.

"This… Was Executor Pallin, head of Citadel Security. My boss. He'll be presenting my findings on Saren to the Council.", not willingly admitted Garrus.

"Sounds like you're not really fond of him?

"I don't trust him. Something about him rubs me the wrong way…", admitted the turian. "But he's a Spectre. Everything he touches is classified, so I can't find any hard evidence…"

Jillian wanted to say something when she got interrupted by Kaidan: "I think the Council's ready for us, Commander." and Jillian just nodded and response and made her way to the Council.

"Good luck, Shepard! Maybe they'll listen to you…", she heard from Garrus.

They made their way quickly on the staircase where they met their Captain.

"The hearing's already started. Come on.", ordered Anderson and the soldiers followed him quickly.

"The geth attack is a matter of some concern, but there is nothing to indicate Saren was involved in any way.", said the asari and the turian Councilor added: "The investigation by Citadel Security turned up no evidence to support your charge of treason."

"An eyewitness saw him kill Nihlus in cold blood!", shouted Udina.

"We have read the Eden Prime reports, Ambassador. The testimony of one traumatized dockworker is a hardly compelling proof…", explained the salarian Councilor.

"I resend these accusations. Nihlus was a fellow Spectre. And a friend…", interrupted Saren.

"That just let you catch him off guard!", shouted Captain Anderson.

"Ah yes… Captain Anderson, what a surprise… You always seem to be involved when the humanity makes false charges against me.", said Saren. "And this must be your protégé, Commander Shepard. The one who let the beacon get destroyed."

"Oh yeah… You're the one who destroyed the beacon and now you're trying to cover it up.", snarled Jillian.

"Shift the blame to cover your own failures, just like Captain Anderson… He's taught you well.", answered Saren, then narrowed his eyes. "But what can you expect from a human?"

"You can expect me to kill you next time we meet.", teased Shepard.

"Your species needs to learn its place, Shepard. You're not ready to join the Council and you're not even ready to join the Spectres!", snarled angrily Saren.

"This is an outrage! He has no right to say that! That's not his decision!", shouted angrily Udina.

"Shepard's admission into the Spectres is not the purpose of this meeting.", explained the asari Concilor, looking at the turian Spectre.

"This meeting has no purpose. The humans are wasting your time, Councilor.", answered Saren. "And mine."

"Bastard! You can't hide behind the Council forever!", snarled Jillian.

"There is still one outstanding issue. Commander Shepard's vision. It may have been triggered by the beacon…", started Anderson.

" Are we allowing dreams into evidence now? How can I defend my innocence against this kind of testimony?", asked Saren.

"I agree. Our judgment must be based on facts on evidence only, not wild imaginings and reckless speculation.", agreed the turian Councilor.

"Do you have anything else to add, Commander Shepard?", asked the salarian Councilor.

"What's the point? You've already made your decision. It's pointless to waste my breath.", snarled Shepard, slowly turning around.

"The Council has found no evidence of any connection between Saren and the geth.", said the asari. " Ambassador, your petition to have him disbarred from the Spectres is denied."

"I'm glad to see justice was served.", said Saren, ending his transmission.

"This meeting is adjourned.", the Council finished and exited the Tower, leaving disappointed Alliance members.

"It was a mistake bringing you to that hearing, Captain. You and Saren have too much history. It made the Council question our motives.", said Udina trying to blame anyone.

"I know Saren. He's working with the geth for one reason: to exterminate the entire human race.", explained Anderson. "Every colony we have is at risk. Every world we control is in danger. Even Earth isn't save anymore…"

"Captain… If I may… How do you know Saren? Could you tell me more about this history between you and Saren?", asked Jillian instead.

Anderson looked and sighed. "I worked with him on a mission once. It was long time ago… Things went bad. Real bad.", then he looked at her, nervous. "We shouldn't talk about this here. But I know what he's like. Saren has to be stopped!"

"The Council won't help us… We need to deal with Saren ourselves.", said Jillian.

"As a Spectre, he's virtually untouchable. We need to find some way to expose him.", interrupted Udina, thinking about some plan.

"Excuse me… What about Garrus, that C-Sec inverstigator? We saw him arguing with the executor.", suggested Kaidan,

"Yeah, that's right!", agreed Ashley. "He was asking for more time to finish his report. Seems like was was close to finding something on Saren."

"Any idea where we could find him then?", asked Jillian.

"I have a contact in C-Sec who can help us track Garrus down. His name is Harkin.", answered Udina immediately.

"Forget it! They suspended Harkin last month for drinking on the job. I wouldn't waste my time with such a loser.", interrupted displeased Anderson.

"You won't have to.", snarled Udina. "I don't want the Council using your past history with Saren as an excuse to ignore anything we turn up. Shepard with handle this and you'll stay out of this.", ordered the Ambassador.

"I'll take care of it.", said quickly Jillian, seeing the Captain was opening his mouth to say something in return.

"Now, I need to take care of some business. Captain, meet me in my office later.", as he said that he went away.

They waited a moment in silence before Anderson spoke again. "Harkin's propably getting drunk at Chora's Den. It's a dingy little club in the lower section of the wards."

"Thank you, sir. We'll be on our way then."

"Good luck, Shepard.", said Captain, leaving the trio alone.


End file.
